Various types of hose reels have been known for a long period of time. In the field of high pressure washers, a hose reel is utilized to permit the extension and retraction of a spray nozzle from the washer unit.
One problem with prior art hose reels for pressure washers was in their limitation on the direction in which the hose could be retracted. Typically, the hose could only be retracted forwardly from the reel, thereby requiring the user to move the entire washer in order to retract the hose from a rearward direction. Furthermore, while hose guides have been utilized in various types of reels, they were typically fixed, thereby limiting the direction in which the hose could be extended or retracted on the hose reel.
Yet another problem with prior hose reels is in their method of mounting on or adjacent to the high pressure washer. In most cases, the reel is permanently mounted to the washer, or affixed in a fashion which prevented quick and easy removal. Thus, it was necessary to utilize separate and additional hose reels for each various task.
Furthermore, on prior art hose reels, it was difficult to rewind the hose uniformly on the reel. Unless the hose was "layered" appropriately on the reel, the capacity of the reel suffered greatly.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved hose reel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hose reel which is rotatable to extend or retract hose, and pivotal through 360.degree. to permit hose extension in any direction.
A further object is to provide an improved hose reel with a selectively movable hose guide to permit retraction of a hose on to the reel from a forward or rearward direction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hose reel which will "layer" the hose uniformly on the reel.
Yet another object is to provide a support bracket for a hose reel which permits quick and easy mounting and dismounting of a hose reel.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.